


His Lady

by PastelandCakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Teenagers with Feelings, cause I love me some jealous Adrien, jealous!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did they know? Did they know Ladybug? No. Of course not! He was the one that spent time with her, he was the one that made silly jokes for her to laugh at and call him a ‘silly cat’ after! Did they know that every night they go patrolling she will sometimes play with her yo-yo on instinct? </p><p>Adrien watches as Marinette and Nathanael talk about the future of the Miraculous Ladybug comic</p><p>((Had to repost because of some troubles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lady

Have a good day students! Don’t forget to read the two chapters assigned on your history book!”   

Adrien stretched as he looked at his notes, once again he had gone on a tangent and drawn his beautiful ‘Lady’ besides the important battles of the French revolution.

He waved Nino goodbye as he started packing up his backpack hoping nobody could see the Ladybug sticker on his planner. Oh right he almost forgot.

“Have a good day Mari—“

He was stopped short as he saw that he was greeting empty air. The blonde blinked, where was Marinette? Usually she always waved him goodbye as he made his way to fencing practice ; why wasn’t she there now? She had come to school correct? He was sure that she was not absent today. Adrien shrugged before he made his way to his locker, he didn’t want to be late to what he liked to call ‘The Schedule of Death’

  Two pigtails of black hair caught his eyes as he smiled, there she was! “Yo Marinet—“   

“Nathanael this is amazing!”

“You think so?”

Adrien almost felt like wanting to swallow his tongue, was she talking to Nathaniel? Again? After the incident with the Evillustrator, Nathaniel and Marinette had began to talk to each other more and more. He paid them no mind, he was glad that Nathaniel could still be friends with her after all that had happened. And he was sure that she had been enchanted by Chat Noir, why wouldn’t she be in love with that handsome cat? That thought made him grin as he walked to his fencing class.

“In all honesty Marinette…I do not believe Ladybug will end up with Chat Noir.”

Or not.

He turned to glare at Nathaniel, wishing he had real claws to start chasing him up a tree. Him not ending up with the love of his life? Ridiculous. Now this was serious, he needed to take a look about what they were talking about. A quick and unoticed pass by them showed that Nathaniel was working on a comic about his Lady. Maybe he had asked Marinette for some costume ideas? Ladybug with a cute dress instead of her usual suit? He didn’t know which one he preferred more…

“Well of course she wouldn’t!

She wouldn’t end up with a silly cat like him!”

Ouch.

Words do physically hurt. Why would she say that? She was so impressed with Chat Noir last time and all of a sudden he is not good enough for Ladybug? He turned his head, deciding to walk the long way to his class in order to frown to himself.

What did they know? Did they know Ladybug? No. Of course not! He was the one that spent time with her, he was the one that made silly jokes for her to laugh at and call him a ‘silly cat’ after! Did they know that every night they go patrolling she will sometimes play with her yo-yo on instinct? Or that she makes this cute face whenever she sees a couple walking hand in hand in the park? She sings during her solo night patrol! Did they know that? He bet they didn’t know that every time she jumps from building to building she has this beautiful grin that could rival even the moon on it’s brightest night!

  
His beautiful, shining Lady…

“Hey Adrien~! Mind leaving some Cambe—AH!”

The blonde slammed the locker closed as he stood there, looking at the ground. They didn't know. Alya knew maybe a little but Marinette and Nathaniel had no idea what Ladybug was really about. Especially Nathaniel. His smile returned slowly. Thats right! He was going to be patrolling with her tonight! This feeling would be gone when he sees that nobody knew his Lady better than him.

——————————

Extra:   “Chat…what are you doing?”

The black masked hero refused to let up as he snuggled into Ladybug’s hair, wrapping his arms around her as she was looking down from the building they were standing in for any sign of trouble. He buried his face and moved it from side to side before he finally rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I am scenting you.”

“Huh?”

He wraps his arms tighter, “Just so everybody knows who’s partner you are.”

"Hey I am not the sidekick in this duo!" 

Her laugh sounded like a bell as Chat moved to grab the hand that was playing with the yo-yo and interlacing their fingers. 

"Sure whatever just..." he brings it to his lips, "Don't leave me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to study for Biology II so please take this shipping trash and run with it, kids. I am too deep to be saved.


End file.
